Sexy Mud Sex
by SasuNaru69
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke out on a date...to go mud bogging. :D


"Hey Sasuke?"

"What is it babe?"

He blushed looking down at his hand, for he was very nervous about what he was going to ask his raven lover. Sasuke didn't know this because his back was facing him. They were finishing up their training for the day. Sasuke was warming down, punching a tall tree stump. The young fox took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Well…I was wonderin'…wanna go mud bogging with me tomorrow?"

Hearing this Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned to face the nervous blond. He stared at him for a moment remembering why he loved the hyperactive boy. The raven gave him a very small smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date, my fox?"

His boyfriend looked down getting more nervous. His hands started to sweat. Sasuke kissed his cheek lightly. "It's ok. I would be glad to go with you. Sounds like fun." The blond ninja jumped up smiling. The other ninja held him down, calming him down.

"Ok, baka, I'll pick you up at 12. Be ready to get dirty." And with that Naruto ran off to his house, but not after giving the raven ninja a kiss on the check. Sasuke stopped him and gave him a deep, loving kiss on the lips. He smiled big and waved to his baka. "Don't forget, 12"

"I won't." The emo ninja finished warming down. Soon he went home thinking about his date with his boyfriend.

**The Next Day**

** (Date Day)**

Naruto was right on time to Sasuke's house. He was wearing a t-shirt, a pair of baggy shorts, and sneakers. He was driving his jeep which was pulling a trailer that had his four-wheeler on it. The jeep was a soft top, and it was a beautiful shade of deep blue.

"Ready to go, love?" asked the blond once the raven opened the door. He nodded stepping out and locking the door.

"Yep."

Naruto lead his lover to his car and opened the door for him. Once he was in, the blond went around and got in himself. The engine roared to life when he turned the key. Naruto pulled away heading toward his best spot to go mud bogging. The spot was on the outskirts of the village, surrounded by tall, thick trees. When they got there, the fox smiled. It had rained for two days the day before so it was wet and muddy.

"This is gunna be fun, Sasuke-teme." Naruto got out, opening Sasuke's door and helping him out.

Once out of the blue jeep, Sasuke helped his blond boyfriend unload the four-wheeler. Naruto put some gas in it and got on it, starting it up. He took off his shirt and threw it next to his jeep on the ground. Sasuke couldn't take his black eyes off of his Naruto's chest. It was so tan from his work outs in the hot sun and a few beads of sweat were already forming. Naruto patted the seat behind him indicating for him to sit behind him.

He came out of his daze and took off his shirt, throwing it with the hyper ninja's shirt. Sasuke's lover stared at his body almost drooling. The raven jumped on the four-wheeler behind Naruto, holding him around his waist so he wouldn't fall off.

Naruto kicked it into gear, driving off into the mud. The mud went everywhere! The four-wheeler's tires sprayed mud all over the teens face, chest and legs. They were smiling and laughing as Naruto mad sharp turns and rolling into holes.

After about an hour of this, the blond ninja stopped the four-wheeler and got off, going into his jeep and pulling a towel out and wiping his face. He threw the towel at Sasuke who was getting off the four-wheeler. He caught it and wiped off his own face.

"That was awesome, teme." He said smiling at the fox. After wiping his face off, he walked over the jeep with Naruto and pulled him into his arms.

"Sas-uke…" Naruto blushed deeply, looking into his eyes. The raven kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into the blond's mouth. Naruto slowly closed his eyes, the shock of the kiss disappearing. They kissed deeply for what seemed like a long time. Naruto's hands roamed up the other's back, pulling him closer. Sasuke ran his fingers over the fox's chest. From all this small touching it started to turn on the hormone-driven teens.

Their erections pressed up against their shorts. The kiss became heated as they became turned on. Sasuke stared to unbutton the blond's muddy pants, soon pulling them down revealing his erect cock. His hand wrapped around the fox's cock and started to pump it slowly while the raven pulled his own pants down.

Naruto let out a soft moan, his blue eyes closing from the pleasure. His boyfriend started to rub his hands all over his body. The jeep had been parked on a clear spot of grass. Sasuke laid down on his back on the warm, soft grass. The fox crawled on top of him, their two erections touching causing them to moan. They engaged in a deep kiss once again.

Naruto pulled away looking into Sasuke's endless black eyes. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." The raven pulled him down kissing him. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

The silent ninja grabbed the hyper ninja's hard cock and placed it just at his entrance. The blond looked deep into those dark, black eyes. He slowly started to push in after his lover nodded ready for him. Sasuke arched his back, not showing his boyfriend that it hurt a little. Once inside all the way, Naruto just stayed there waiting for Sasuke to get use to his big hard cock. Sasuke soon relaxed grapping his own erection, pumping it.

"Oh fuck, Naruto…mmmmm fuck me." the blond's lover cooed into his ear. He started to move his hips, going in and out of his lover. The mud and water helped lubricate them a little, which helped.

Naruto moaned Sasuke's entrance really tight. They both started to sweat and the raven started to ooze pre-cum. He would cry out Naruto's name as he hit that spot of sensitive nerves. The blond smiled hearing his name come out of those soft, white lips. He stared to go a little harder. Sasuke pumped his hard erection, cumming on his stomach, chest and part of his boyfriend's chest.

The raven got up off the ground pushing Naruto over onto his hands and knees. He looked behind him at the raven. He watched as Sasuke slowly pushed his cock into his tight entrance. They both closed their eyes, one from pleasure, and the other from pain with pleasure. The raven stared out slowly at first then sped up.

"You like that baby?" Sasuke's voice was sexy and dominate. Naruto's answer was a moan. The raven teen smiled at this and grabbed his lover's cock and started to pump even with his hard thrusts. The blond's moans were growing loud as Sasuke kept hitting that spot over and over with each hard thrust.

"Do you like that, Naruto? Your ass is so tight." He let out a groan as the blue eyed boy's body tightened close to his climax.

"Oh fuck…" the raven moaned. "I'm close, Naruto-kun." Naruto moaned sitting up a little, reaching his climax. His seed went into his boyfriends hands and on the ground. With a few more fast thrusts, Sasuke cumed deep inside his lover's entrance.

He leaned forward and put his head on Naruto's sweaty back. "I love you, Sasuke-teme." He smiled feeling his lover against him. "I love you too, baka." They kissed deeply sitting together naked in the cool grass.

What a fun time they had mud bogging.


End file.
